Fire Emblem: Loyal Radiance
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "If you were to see Marth once more while with myself and the others what would you do? Return to his side then and there?" Kris stiffened ever so slightly as she gazed at Greil, flashes of her friends and her lord crossed her mind yet the faces of the Greil Mercenaries were there as well, "That…I cannot answer just yet." For once she closed her eyes all she can see is Marth & Ike.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

**Language: English**

**Rated: T-M**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Friendship/Family/Angst/Humor**

* * *

"_I have fought alongside you thus far. _

_Once I came to know you, I knew I wanted to fight for you. Sire. _

_I devote myself to you, for your sake, not mine. _

_I am truly happy that you are my liege." -Kris to Marth  
_

* * *

"Kris." Greil's gruff voice rang out in the forest; his foot falls coming to a stop as he gazed at the young Myrmidon. His gaze traveling up and down the young woman he tried to place her age once more but could not come up with an exact age, "Training again?" it has been almost two years since this strange female appeared into the lives of the Greil Mercenaries.

Wiping one of her finely shaped brow, trying to get the sweat from her gaze, she spoke in monotone,"Ah Greil-sama." Quickly standing to her full height she gave a salute, her ocean blue hair was held up in a high pony tail, it was of course greasy and dirty from her intense work out, her red coat was ripped in some places as well as covered in mud and drenched with sweat, her breast plate cracked ever so slightly as her shoulder guards looked ready to fall apart, her sorts were no longer their pristine white but a murky brown and her boots seemed to be at their end.

Greil couldn't help but sigh. This young woman showed an astounding amount of loyalty to her superiors. Himself, Titania, Shinon, Gatrie—though it seemed she was also fiercely protective of Mist even if she was always emotionless and provided a good challenge to Ike. Sighing a bit he motioned to her, "At ease…now…I would like to talk." He knew that this topic has not brought it up in the last year but once again it had reached that very day, the one day, one of his strongest members would vanish for a period of time to train or to contemplate, "I want you to tell me once again…why you always vanish on this day."

Sheathing her sword, Kris gazed silently at her superior before giving a stiff nod, "Very well…but it is as I always say, Greil-sama." Motioning she took a seat on a large rock, resting her elbows upon her knees she let her hands dangle between her legs, head tilted back to stare at the sky from beneath the giant leafy canopies, "I am from Akaneia, I hail from a small village known as Sera which is located at the very edge of Altea where I was raised by my grandfather Maclir." Taking a pause Kris let her eyes as dark and deep as her own ocean blue hair gaze at Greil, "…Sir?"

Greil was taking it in silently but his gaze of course was trained on Kris's trying to read her. After the two long years she has been with his band of Mercenaries he had finally gotten a knack of reading her, "Go on." Yes he remembered this part and has indeed looked into many books on the continent of Akaneia and Altea as well as the name of her grandfather. Closing his eyes his brows furrowed a bit, "A former knight of Altean from the front lines who was injured and forced to retire, but his loyalty to Altea was unmatched and was an old friend of Jagen, as well as true friend to the king Cornelius."

Kris stared at Greil her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. It seemed that Greil has been looking into the history texts—though from what she knows that was in the past—though she could not be so sure since her sense of time was disoriented the day she arrived and was found by Mist, "Yes." A small nod was given before she began to speak once more, "I joined the seventh platoon in the Altean knights along with fellow knights and an aspiring taction. Their names were Rody, Ruke and Katarina." Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it Kris continued slower, her voice becoming slightly more monotonous than normal, "A year after Prince Marth returned from his quest is when I enlisted and from then on I was his most trusted and loyal knight, his friend and confidant."

A hard stare was given towards Kris from Greil as he listened to her, 'Her voice wavered a bit…it seems there might be more to it.' Grunting a bit he pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning back against to take a seat next to Kris on the dirt floor, "…Just a friend?" now he was pushing his boundaries but it was important.

"My lord married princess Shiida or here her name would be pronounced Caeda of Talys." Gaze straying from the sky to glance at Greil the young knight continued, "He is my lord and I am his faithful knight-..." pausing and then glancing down a small tired smile came across her face, "I shall always be faithful and loyal to my lord Marth but I am here now, I am loyal to you Greil-sama."

Now this wasn't what he had in mind for this conversation but he had to get the truth and story once more. Taking a large gloved hand he placed it on Kris's head, "I know. If you ever had the chance to return would you take it?"

"Yes. I would return in an instant to my lord." Kris responded with a strong tone, her gaze was steady as she removed the hand from her head.

"If you were to see Marth once more while with myself and the others what would you do? Return to his side then and there?" now he knew he was not being far but being a leader one had to act like a bad guy to protect the ones they held dear. Greil knew that…for better and for worse he knew that.

Kris stiffened ever so slightly as she gazed at Greil, flashes of her friends and her lord crossed her mind but the faces of the Greil Mercenaries were there as well. Glancing down at the dirt she brought her gloved hand to her chest and placed it over her heart, "…That…I cannot answer just yet…" in all honesty she could not for when she saw Norne in her mind she also saw Mist but when she saw Marth she also saw Ike. Faces overlapped or their personas stood next to each other in her mind.

Greil gave a soft sigh as he stood, brushing his hair back, and "Very well. I won't push it…we can continue later, Kris." Of course he had stopped the conversation once he heard footsteps rushing down the dirt path and once he looked up he saw none other than his eldest child and only son Ike, "Ike."

"Dad! I finally found you." Ike was slightly out of breath as he took in the appearance of his father, "Dad—whoa! Kris!" it was the one woman he idolized in a way next to his father. Kris was strong and loyal it sort of reminded him of Soren with less temper and a cold personality—well more emotionless. Clearing his throat a bit he took in the elder girl's appearance, "Training?"

"I am done now." Kris gave a small rare smile towards Ike before glancing at Greil, "…It seems you are about to train together. I'll be taking my leave…" glancing down at herself Kris frowned slightly, "It seems I must ask Oscar to fix my armor and coat…as well as take a bath."

Ike was a bit stunned from the smile but turned slightly red as he took in the state of her appearance, "E-Erm…r-right! Dad! I want to spar! Let's train!" turning quickly enough that his red hair bandana (Which was folded back) smacked him in the face causing him to look flustered as his father chuckled and Kris seemed amused, "...Ugh…"

Greil decided to take another course just then as he glanced at Kris, "Kris. Stay and watch this training session, after all you are also Ike's training partner other than myself and Boyd."

"Understood." Kris gave a nod as she glanced at Ike, "Let this training session sink into your mind and soul-…as well as your bones." Glancing to the side as she felt Ike glare at her for that last comment, Kris took a seat trying to ignore the feeling of being sweaty, dirty, and grimy—wait…were those the same thing? Who knows…

Ike glanced at his father and gave a small whisper, "Dad…shouldn't you let her go back and wash up? I mean…Kris seems a bit uncomfortable."

Now that caught Greil's attention as he gave a small smirk towards his son, "So…you actually take notice and consider Kris a girl? I believe that is a first for you, Ike." Oh the expression his normally emotionless son gave just then made his day. It seemed only Kris, Mist, Soren and himself could get different reactions from Ike…maybe it was a good thing he allowed the mystery that is Kris to join—wait. Recalling the information he has always known and was just given once more he let his gaze slide towards Kris, '…It isn't known by many but the story of the "Hero of Shadows" was a loyal knight to King Marth, her story untold…it seems she was not lying…' but how could this be? After all…it's been many, many years since that story was it not?

"Dad?" Ike followed his father's intense gaze back to Kris and gave a small frown. The gaze his father gave was contemplating also filled with trust shifting to distrust, 'What is going on?'

"Ike. Give me a wooden sword." Greil decided to put it to the back of his mind for now and train his son. He was still inexperienced but Greil knew he had potential; after all he was the child of Elena and himself.

"Right." Ike tossed his father one of the wooden swords he carried and got into an offensive stance, his gaze becoming determined as well as blank. His mind focused on one thing and that was to train and better himself.

"En Guard."

"Hyah!"

Kris let her gaze become steady on the sparing match before her. This was training for her as well after all it was her duty to keep an eye on the younger generation on orders of Greil and to help Ike become the best he could be. Keeping her gaze on Ike she took in each of his movements the flawed ones to the experienced motions to the unsure ones, 'Ike has the potential…' thinking back on it a sad smile crossed her face, 'Just like my lord, Marth…'

Unknown to her at that moment she gave a sad smile Ike had seen it causing his concentration to faultier just a bit, 'That expression…' he has seen it on his father's face many times and it caused him to shift into defense as his father took his momentary distraction to get on the offence, 'I'll make sure that she is to busy to have that expression again.'

"Ike focus on the battle, not on Kris."

"Tch!"

Greil could not help but chuckle a bit as he saw his son began to put more force into his attacks, 'Well guess he is motivated.' Now it was time to knock some lessons into his son…he was going to have fun with this.

* * *

**-Yuri's Corner-  
**

**_Edit: 4:51 PM, 3/24/2013: Did I miss any more grammar and choped sentences by accidental backspaces? Please let me know if you spot any!_ **

Okay everyone who has stuck with this first chapter till the very end I thank you! This more of an introduction and prolouge I suppose for the fanfiction. Since the next chapter will start at the very starting cut-scene of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Now to answer some questions I am sure some are wondering!

I am using **My Unit/Kris **from **Fire Emblem: Shin Monsho no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyu~ **informally translated as _Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~ _which was sold in Japan but the DS game can be bought on playasia though it is Japanese encrypted/protected and can only work on a Japanese Nintendo DS/3DS and is a remake of the original game **Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem**.

I am going to use her default looks since after much debate of either using the male or female...I went with female. Her appearance can be seen on the fire Emblem Wikia and as the icon for the fanfiction-an english translation patch of the game was released last year I believe by fans and if you want the website to DL it just PM and I can give it to you.

Now onto the story! This will of course be following **Fire Emblem: Pat****h of Radiance **from start to finish with a few twist and turns since this is a Paper Clip fanfiction with a character insert instead of an OC and/or SI/OC. Kris's class is Myrmidon as it is the female default class while the male's is mercenary and I just like Myrmidon class a lot myself. Now in **Fire Emblem: Awakening ** if you got the latest DLC content where it has Rufure/Robin and Chrom's band of Shepard battling against all the cards and you are using the female Robin/Rufure and have her engage in battle with **King Marth and not Prince Marth **(Though Prince Marth will ask Lucina why she is dressed like him if she battles him) King Marth will start a conversation with female rufure/robin stating she reminds him of Kris (It is implied) and that he is worried for her as she has not apperead to battle and that she is his soul mate while denying that he loves her...and for me I like Marth/Kris (Male or Female) better than him with Shiida/Caeda but I'll of course go with him being married to the Princes of Tylas for this...and er did I get off topic? Not sure...

Anyways in my mind I wanted this to be Ike/Kris perhaps but that is just me. I won't do anything couplewise for a while and I do take my readers opinions to heart as well when it comes to romances and what not. Now I'll go into a bit of detail about Kris.

**Mind you the information is directly copied and pasted from the Fire Emblem Wikia**

The Avatar is a youth from Sera Village of Altea who joins the Altean Knights one year after the end of _Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon_ along with Katarina. The prologue of _Shin Monshō no Nazo_ covers the Avatar's rise from a rookie knight to one of Marth's personal guard. By the end of the prologue, they are a member of the 7th platoon of Altean Knights. Their eventual fate is to become the "Hero of Shadow", Marth's confidant and friend who holds no record in history. This unit joins the 7th platoon, along with Rody, Ruke and Katarina.

The Avatar's personality is a straightforward one, rarely showing emotion (especially for the male Avatar) except for embarrassment because of Samto or Palla, or, in the male Avatar's case, strong bond with Katarina after their reunion in Chapter 16x. His/her most notable trait, however, is his/her unwavering loyalty to his/her superiors, almost blindly serving Prince Marth. He/she is so dedicated to Marth that even Marth himself questions why the Avatar is so loyal to him.

Through base conversations, it is revealed that he/she draws heavy inspiration from their grandfather, Maclir, he/she is a terrible cook (according to Shiida and himself, his food tastes like steel), he/she is a childhood friend of Norne, and he/she is extremely loyal to their superiors (notably Frey, Jagen, Shiida, and especially, of course, Marth).

The female Avatar can become more than friends through these conversations with Gordin, Horace, Warren, Wolf, Linde and Jeorge. The male Avatar, on the other hand, can grow that kind of bond with Katarina, Norne, Catria, Malice, Malliesia and, Athena and even flirts with Feena, despite admitting to Samto that he is no good with girls. despite his claim though, many of the women in the game become infatuated with him despite his oblivious behavior.

**_Well thanks for reading! I'd love some R&R!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Prince Marth, 'tis an honor. By your leave, though, I'll be savin' the curtsy-bobbin' for later. Quickly, sire!"_  
—Norne in _Shadow Dragon_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Warning: I'm still getting used to Soren so he might be a tad Out of Character. Also sorry if it get's confusing sleep deprived...yes not a good excuse.  
**

* * *

"Oh. It's you."

The indifferent yet cold tone caused Kris to glance up from her spot on the floor…in front of the front door, "Welcome back, Soren-sama."

Soren made a face at the foreign term, "I take it that means a form of respect…but it's just annoying hearing it from you." Standing there arms crossed he began to tap his foot. A few seconds rolled by before a vein began to pulse on his forehead, "Would you kindly move?"

"Oh." That was the most Soren has ever really said to her and it made her happy (Though it did not show) it then hit her as she gazed at him silently before pointing to herself, "…Annoying?" For the love of Naga…that was the nicest thing Soren has ever said to her.

As if understanding what the blue haired female was saying, the young mage turned a nice shade of red while sporting a very demonic glare, "…Do you want me to unleash an Arcwind on you?"

Shaking her head slightly Kris simply shifted to the side only to pull a very ungraceful and un myrmidon move. What kind of move? Trip and fall flat onto Soren, causing them both to crash to the ground rather ungracefully.

Having the wind knocked out of him, Soren began to wheeze before his body went rigid from the soft warm body above his as well as blue hair tickling his nose, "…G-Get off of me…" his voice (He cursed it mentally) had come out a tad bit to high pitched.

"…My hair is stuck." It honestly was. Stuck in the Soren's shirt—on the buttons—wait…Soren was wearing a shirt? That was a first. Oh pants too. Thinking back she recalled an old friend and seemed to stay limp on Soren's body, "…"

"…No one has come yet."

"…Everyone is in town. I was left here to watch on orders."

Soren stared up at the ceiling, that vein was back and pulsing in his forehead as his fists clenched at his sides. Whatever gods were doing this…he cursed them with every fiber of his being—wait. Was that…light snoring? Shifting ever so slightly he was able to finally take notice that Kris had fallen asleep on him, "…You must be kidding me…"

"Mar…Mar…" Kris's expression slowly softened in her sleep as a small smile tugged at her lips. Her dreams were warm. Snuggling a bit into the warmth which was Soren, the sleeping knight continued to doze as she dreamt of her King as well as her friends.

"…" Deciding after much mental debate of pushing her off and making her do harsh tasks, Soren just let her sleep. Grunting a bit he slowly placed an arm under his head, scowling. In all honesty he didn't want to have Ike scold him for having Kris do all the hard labor or menial tasks (Even if she did seem to enjoy them), also he was to tired (Not that he would admit it) to deal with her blank and bland yet respectful responses. As he laid there he slowly felt his own fatigue creep up on him. No. He would not fall asleep here with this annoyance laying on him nor would he ever be caught asleep outside his room or during the day.

* * *

(Four hours later)

"Oh...wow…" Mist spoke with shock as she placed both hands over her mouth to stare at the scene in front of her. For on the floor was Kris and Soren both fast asleep. A light giggle escaped her mouth as she turned to the others with a shhh motion.

Rolf wanting to see what was going on practically froze from the foreign and scary scene before him. Soren was sleeping on the floor with Kris dozing atop him. Not only that but one of his arms was loosely around her waist, "M-Mist...w-w-what…?"

Now everyone had slowly come in to stare at the bizarre twilight scene before them. It was when they heard the footsteps of Ike and Greil did they turn to the two.

Greil stood in the door way for a few seconds just staring. The cold, calculating, shrewd, only loyal to Ike, Soren was asleep. On the floor. With Kris who he found to be an utter annoyance and made it well known. A snort escaped him, "…I owe you some gold, Titania."

Titania only gave a small smirk as she crossed her arms under her bosom. Well she only made the bet knowing that Soren was at his weakest point when he returned from traveling by himself for some reason or another, "…I suppose it was a matter of time."

As everyone conversed Ike was just staring at the scene before him. His best friend and the enigma that was Kris were sleeping. On the floor. In front of him. What? Blinking owlishly he walked up to the two and cleared his throat, "Soren."

Eyes snapping open, Soren stared into Ike's own questioning eyes, "Ike." His tone was light but as he went to move he froze at the weight and the small mumble. Frozen now and for once eyes wide, like a deer about to be shot down Soren could only open and close his mouth.

"Hah! The kid finally has no come back." Shinon said with a laugh as well as a small smirk as he walked past the scene, "As much as I want to see how this turns out…I want to get out of these clothes."

It was then Soren noticed the state of the commanding officers of the little group, "…What happened?"

Ike was about to respond but was pushed slightly to the side by his little sister. Of course it was easier to do so now since he was still processing what the heck he was seeing.

"We found a girl being attacked by brigadiers!" Mist moved to the side to show a girl with bubble gum pink hair.

This girl had her hair tied back in small pony tail, two thick wisps framed the side of her face and ears while the bangs curled a bit to the right, green eyes that seemed a bit tired but bright glanced about curiously. On her person she wore a white form fitting yet breathable pink shirt that slatted around her thighs, underneath was a pair of pink shorts held together with ribbons on the side, on her legs was mid thigh light pink socks with a gold trim, light brown leather boots were adorned on her petite feet, she had a cap strapped around her shoulders and held down by shoulder plates, her left hand was encased in fingerless elbow gloves as the right hand was the same yet with bands holding it down, on her person was a bow and arrow, the arrows sheath was strapped to her person, "So…this is the place you told me about Mist?"

"Nngh…"

"Eh what was that?"

"…Norne…?" Kris's tone was sleepy as she pushed herself up slightly, her hair having dislodged itself from Soren's buttons during her sleep. Turning a bit she gazed blankly at the shocked pink haired girl.

The girl identified as Norne began to tremble as she dove at Kris, tears falling, "K-Kris…oh my gosh! It's you!" of course she ignored the grunt and pissed look thrown at her by Soren (she figured that was Soren from what she was told) as she hugged Kris tightly.

Everyone was frozen. Even Shinon who went to go change. So this was _**that **_Norne? From the stories Kris would seldom tell?

Meanwhile Kris was wide awake, arms around Norne soothingly like she had always done as her childhood friend sobbed her eyes out and babbled. Gaze drifting up at the questioning looks she caught Ike's gaze, "...Ike-dono…"

"Stop with your foreign and weird terms—oh and GET OFF."

"Shush pretty boy! I'm having a moment with my Kris."

"P-Pretty boy?!"

"Ah…"

Ike gave a sigh as he shared a look with his father. But Ike knew the look that his father was giving…and it was not good. This was really shaking everything up. Glancing back at the scene he decided to be a good friend and help Soren out of his predicament...only to end up being part of it and arguing with Norne. How the hell did this even happen anyways?

"Argh…for the love of—how did you even come across this annoying piece of gum?'

"Did he just call me an annoying piece of gum?"

"Ah. He did, Norne."

"Grrr…."

Ike gave a groan as he decided to just let the two argue it out. Glancing at Kris he froze as he caught her gaze before understanding the quick flash. **Please tell me how this happened. **Was what her gaze said and all he could do was give a slight nod.

"Meanie…pretty boys are supposed to be nice—well maybe have a sadistic side." Norne commented as she helped Kris off the guy feeling a tad bit bad for him.

"For someone so small you weigh a ton."

Scratch that. Norne did not like this guy one bit.

Kris gave a small sigh as she watched what she dreaded. Norne found a new target. Joy…

Shinon gave a small smirk of amusement as he jerked a thumb towards the four, "I like her. Anyone want to bet?"

Rhys gave a nervous smile before walking over to the group near his age trying to calm them down. Honestly…Kris's bland monotone of blankless didn't really help nor did Ike's and Soren and Norne were just on a role.

Mist gave a giggle as she glanced at Rolf, "So lively."

Rolf bobbed his head in agreement as he watched his second oldest brother throw in a bet at Shinon along with Titania and Greil. Oh boy…

For the first time in a long while…Kris felt a smile form but what she didn't know was that Ike had seen, and he had decided right then and there he liked it….only to be smacked out of his thoughts literally, "H-Hey…!" damn for someone so tiny Norne sure packed a punch…

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~  
**

Okay like I said...wait did I say it? Er oh well...um yeah. I am not so good at Soren yet so I'd love some pointers. I'm totally leading up to start of game...but I wanna integrate (Is that right word) a little on character relations and shiz.

Also YES Norne is there. How she got there? It will be explained. Fully...in next chapter. I stayed up for two days straight 'cuz my bestie got in a fight with her, girlfriend and spent the last two nights here and snores so fricken loud...so yeah...it is 6:52 am...and i'm sleep deprived. So this isn't my best...I think...

Now onto Review Replies if I did not PM you with one.

* * *

**Gunlord500:** _I agree it does but as you saw with what Soren has said (If you read this chapter) that I was thinking a more Japanese ritual (I'm calling it that cuz im sleep deprived) is from the nation/Continent Kris is from. When I think of Ike's home continent I ...end up thinking of Europe or something. *coughs* So yeah._

**Angel Of Darkness and Light:** _She didn't leave him by choice. It will be explained as the story continues on._

**Just a Guest:** _I'll be plain and simple here. I hate Shiida/Caeda but that isn't why I prefer thinking of Marth meaning Soul Mate of that variety for Kris. I just find them to be utterly adorable like...how Chrom and Rufure/Robin are. Goes for either gender the Avatar can be. But I do know Marth means just in a familybest friend way but I want to let my shameless inner fangirl out for once lol._


	3. Chapter 3

"_He is very important to me. And the world…but mostly to me. So do as I ask, Ogma. Keep him safe. That's my first and last request."—Shiida (Caeda) to Ogma about Marth in Shadow Dragon._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter theme: Firework -Katy Perry**

**A/N: As a heads up, this chapter is small, again I'm still trying to get used to the characters so I am watching scenes on Youtube and getting information from the wikia. Okay now review replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Norne had arrived or as Soren rather liked to put it "Like a piece of stale gum, stuck to them." Which always prompted a fight beteen the mage and archer causing bets to be placed around. Norne had integrated with the Greil Mercenaries to the point of Mist, Rolf, Norne (who dragged Kris along) into a little group.

Greil watched as his daughter smiled happily while playing with Norne and Rolf. It has been a while since such a giant smile was on her face. It reminded him of his late wife. Sighing a bit he turned back to face the front, "Titania."

The strong woman glanced at her friend and boss from atop her giant steed, "What is it, Greil?" he seemed a bit serious right now and it made her wonder what was wrong. Glancing back she took noticed of two things. Norne was once again fighting with Soren who stood in the middle blocking Ike from Kris, while Norne was in front of Kris next to Mist with Rolf on the far edge. Oh. So that was it. Glancing back at Greil for a moment she gave a small smile, "…Is it the kids?"

"This is a serious matter, Titania." Greil felt Shinon land next to him from scouting ahead but continued on, "Norne said a group was traveling to find, Kris." Reaching up he took a sip of his water canteen before frowning a bit, "…A group…but that is not what bothers me. The stories go that those two were in the history books."

Shinon decided to pitch into the conversation, "But what we found was just the story and history—not the time it happened, Greil." Looking rather curious if not skeptical Shinon continued with a wave of his hand and a laugh, "Do you think time travel is involved? By the gods that is just too far out there, Greil."

Greil just gave a small sigh before he heard a thud and turned around, "What was—Rhys?" blast it seemed they didn't even notice he came down with a fever.

Kris was the first to act, kneeling down by Rhys and helping him, "…You pushed yourself to hard again. You must learn your limits otherwise you will fall."

Rhys turned a light shade of red as he let Kris help him up as well as support him, "S-Sorry. I didn't want to be a bother." It was then he turned even redder as Norne came right up to him.

"Y'know that sure is a stupid thing ta do! We are yer friends and comrades tell us this stuff!" the pink haired archer then jerked her thumb at Soren, "Even mista gay for Ike would be worried about ya."

Everyone froze at what Norne had said and slowly looked towards Soren and Ike. The former looked like he was about to blow a fuse and murder Norne while the second looked a bit horrified.

" . .Say." Soren began to twitch as he took out a fresh Elwind tome from his satchel, the vein on his forehead pulsing to life as he watched Norne meep and dash off before taking off after her, sending out semi-medium gusts of razor sharp wind.

Rhys gave a nervous if not tired smile as he watched the two dash around yelling at each other, "…Will Norne be alright?" the girl really did grow on him…

"…Norne will be fine." Kris spoke softly as her gaze which was normally blank held a minor bit of annoyance, "She has been through…worse." Gaze shifting to Greil she asked, "Greil-sama may we take a rest?" of course she ignored Soren's shout of _**"Stop using those blasted weird respectful terms" **_as she addressed Greil.

"Hm. Shinon?"

"Yeah. The road actually has a blockade ahead for a bit due to some construction. We will need a rest and to find another way around."

"Very well. Everyone. Make camp."

* * *

(Hour Later)

Kris was wandering the wounds around the main road and their small little rest camp. Hand on the hilt of her sword she whirled around, drawing it only to find her sword at the neck of Ike, "…Ike…dono?"

Ike just stared at Kris then the sword before raising a gloved hand and gently pushing the Silver Sword away from his neck, "You wandered off." Of course he noticed Kris leaving and after a few hours of no return he had wandered after her.

"Ah." Sheathing her sword Kris gave a small sigh as she touched her satchel, feeling the Master Seal within it she spoke her mind, "I was thinking of using my Master Seal."

Now that caught his attention. It was a rare item that would allow one to upgrade their abilities as well as a fighting class, "Did you receive that from the Merchant Anna?"

"No. It was a ….gift." A gift from her lord. A gift from Marth. Slowly taking it out she watched the sun that poked its way in from the lush green canopy of leafs above, shine off of the large ruby stone within its golden confines, "…Assassin or Swordsman is what I will become if I use this."

Gaze lingering on the item in Kris's hands, Ike spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest, "It is up to you, Kris." As an afterthought he decided to ask, "But why consider it?"

"To protect."

Now that caught his attention. Gazing at his silent companion he, himself had no idea what to say. Closing his eyes he lent back against a tree as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"_No! Let go of me at once!"_

Kris's head snapped up as she heard that shout. That sounded like...! Head whipping to the left she took off leaving Ike behind.

A bit alarmed Ike quickly took after Kris, "Kris!" what the hell just happened?! It was then he took notice of Rhys, Norne, and Soren jumping through the foliage, "Soren?"

"Tsk. This piece of gum heard something and took off running. Seems Kris did as well." Soren rubbed his temples as he ran, grudgingly taking note that even Rhys was faster than him.

Rhys gave a small smile as his chest heaved slightly. Yes he should have been resting and he knew from Ike's stern look but, "Norne looked so panicked. I had to come. What if someone was injured?"

"…I see. But don't push yourself."

"Shiida-Hime!"

"Shii-chan!"

Ike, Soren, and Rhys's came to a stop as they saw a beautiful young woman in Falcon Knight Armor being held by slavers, an elegant Pegasus was being held down as it thrashed.

Gentle blue eyes snapped up as they sat on a heart shaped face, "Norne? "It was then Shiida noticed the one person she was looking for, "Kris!"

Kris drew her sword and dashed into the starting battle, "Shiida-hime!" the kind and understanding Kris was now gone, and the loyal battle knight was back, "Norne."

"Right! Got yer back!" grabbing her bow from her back, Norne quickly notched three arrows and shot three of the slavers. One in the eye, one in the chest, and one in the gut before she notched another as she ran to take cover in the vast foliage.

Meanwhile Kris was currently facing a large man of the barbarian class, "Move aside unless you wish for death." Getting into a stance, gaze blank but eyes sharp she stared the slaver down. She knew how this would turn out…but her lord's wife was in danger.

Shiida then gave a whistle as she watched her Pegasus break free just as four arrows pierced her captives, "Kris! Norne!" grabbing her spear, she jumped up onto her beloved partner as it kicked off the ground, "To arms!"

"Yes my lady!"

"Of course."

Ike, Soren, and Rhys watched as the three women began to fight before exchanging looks. They had to help. With that they dashed into the fray.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Okay so here is chapter three. It isn't that good in my point of view but it will do, yes? Now these are really just chapters leading up to the start of Path of Radiance As I said before characters will pop up and not pop up, its an as it goes thing y'know? Now as some of you might have guessed...the quote at the top will lead to a character introduction or a mention. But not always meaning someone will pop up, okay? :3

Also I love the manga **History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi **it is awesome just like Lovely complex lol and Fate/Extra CCC 8D...okay now onto review replies.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_FireHeart: _Why thank you. In my mind Marth's country is more like Asian countries while Ike's is more like European to me for some...reason. No idea why...it just is? Ahahaha...

_OverlordPrince:_Thank you for saying it is nice.

_Linkforever1: _Tee hee. *giggles like Henry from FEA*You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for saying it is a good My Unit fic. I was trying since I saw...not many.

_Angel of Darkness and Light: _So I forgot if I like...sent a PM review reply to you sorry but here is a response. Yes there is a possible Soren x Kris...cuz it seems cute no? *small grin* Ahahahaha...but yes he will avoid if he can but a reprehending look from Ike will cause him.

_Xenocanaan_: Tee hee...yes. Norne3


	4. Chapter 4

"I am a prince before I am a son or brother." –Marth in Shadow Dragon

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter Theme: Nnoitra and Tesra-Ranbu No Melody (Bleach Concept Covers 2)**

**A/N:** _As I have said before (I think I have) I SUCK at fighting scenes unless I see it going on in a manga chapter or an anime. For video games I always have a bit of trouble. So here is another chapter leading up to the start of the video game. I'd say...maybe four more of these? Okay review replies are at the bottom as always._

* * *

Focus. Focus on the task at hand, Kris. Do not faultier! Your queen—princess—argh Shiida is at risk! Protect! Ignoring the feeling as her Silver Sword sliced the Barbarian's head clean off from it's body and the severed head was stomped on by her lady's trusty companion made a small smirk appear on her features for a quick second as a barrage of arrows flew from the trees, 'Norne has certainly gotten better.' Kicking off the ground and taking Shiida's hand, she let herself be raised in the air before thrown, "HAAAAH!" twirling her sword in her right hand, Kris quickly tossed a sharp dagger hitting a bowman right between the eyes before bringing her sword down and cutting off a casting slaver Dark Mage's arm.

Norne gave a small grimace as she saw Kris in her battle mode, "Yeesh. I'll neva get used ta Kris in her serious knight mode." Notching another arrow Norne gave a yelp as her bow finally reached its limit and snapped, "Uh-oh." Glancing down she called out, "Hey Soren! Cover me!"

"What—why should I—what the fuck are you doing?!" growling a bit the strategist/taction/mage quickly raised his hand as gales of wind began to gather, "You idiotic …blow the foes away. Elwind!" the wind in the area quickly picked up as sharp gusts began to fly around the pink haired Archer sending arrows from the enemies aside.

Diving down between Kris's legs, Norne gave a wink before she grabbed a nice Steel Bow from a corpse and quickly grabbed a forgotten quirell of ice arrows, "'Kay here we go! Shii-chan!"

Diving down from above, holding her hand out as her blue hair whipped about Shiida nodded, "Norne!" grabbing Norne quickly and placing her behind her, Shiida took off higher into the sky, weaving and bobbing the many spells and arrows cast at herself and Norne.

Kris's head snapped up as she watched Norne firing away while Shiida expertly moved. Turning she heard a gasp and dashed towards Rhys at the same time as Ike. Eyes shifting to his for a moment their gazes met.

Ike gave a small nod as Kris and himself jumped in the air, spinning the two sliced the enemy in half. His cut on the upper part of the body as Kris got the lower. Ignoring the spray of blood he glanced towards Rhys.

Rhys gave a grateful smile as he quickly moved to Kris and inspected her arm, "Let me heal this." Chanting a bit under his breath, eyes a bit glazed he let the wound slowly heal.

Meanwhile Soren was getting annoyed as the slavers continued to charge. Stupidity had its limits damn it. As he was about to cast another spell he paused as he saw the remaining slavers run away. Lowering his arm he glanced up only to freeze as Norne came right at him, "Wha-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Norne's legs wraped around his head and he got a face full of panties.

Shiida stared with wide eyes, a hand to her mouth as she descended, "Oh my!" she warned Norne not to jump. She honestly did.

Kris, Rhys, and Ike stared at the scene with shock, a raised eyebrow, and a face palm.

Norne flared red as she bashed her fist atop Soren's head, "Gah! Ya pervert! Standing under me!" jumping away from Soren (Well he threw her) the two glared at each other before looking away in a huff. Both dark red.

Ike glanced at the bloody area and then themselves before sighing, "We have a lot of explaining to do…" man he was not looking foreward to that. It was then he took notice of Shiida fully and was a bit in awe. A princess? She was…really beautiful.

Kris moved towards Shiida, "My lady—Ah?" it was then the tall woman was embraced by the royal. Glancing down she slowly placed her hands onto Shiida's shoulders, "Shiida-hime?" she ignored the look from Soren about honorifics again.

"Found you. Kris we have been searching so long for you." Glancing up, blue eyes filled with tears Shiida let them flow. They had all been so worried about her when she just up and vanished. They traveled for so long—oh…her head…it hurt. Grimacing a bit and sliding down she was only held up by Kris's arms.

"Shiida?!" Norne dropped the pet name as she rushed over alarmed, staring at the princess, "What's up?!"

"How…how did we arrive here…Norne?"

Norne froze and then held her head, a small grimace, "I…I don't know…ugh…my head."

Kris quickly glanced at Ike, "Ike-dono. We should get them back to camp—though…"

As if understanding her train of thought Soren spoke up, "We should gather what was left behind and not destroyed. I saw some interesting weapons here…" of course he made sure to refrain from mentioning the weapons the three women had used were up in class with Greil and the other adults.

* * *

**(Four hours later, after rest and lectures)**

After a length scolding and explanation (in that order) Shiida and Kris stood by one another, the knight was silent while the royal glanced over now and then.

"What are you doing here, Shiida?" All formalities were dropped now since Shiida has always requested that she be called by her name and thus she did so with some awkwardness. Turning to her King's fiancé (That word still bothered her) she looked displeased.

Shiida gave an inward sigh of relief before turning to Kris, "To find you." She couldn't help but grimace at the rare emotion shown by Marth's most trusted knight and friend, "We have all set out to find you, Kris." It was then she saw the other about to interrupt, "It was Marth's idea."

That made Kris snap her mouth closed and stare at Shiida with an odd expression. Say what now?

Shiida gave a small giggle, "…Yes…Marth was the one to call out a search right away—as soon as Norne returned in tears." The memory made her heart clenched as she placed her gloved hands over her chest (well chest plate) as her gaze drifted down to her dirtied boots, "We all…got separated I believe…I mean…Norne and I have no idea how we even arrived here."

"This will pose as a problem."

Kris and Shiida both turned to see Soren walking over a look of cold indifference on his effeminate face.

"Oh. Soren-san." Shiida gave a small smile as she cocked her head to the side, "What…do you mean?"

Glaring at Shiida he turned to Kris, "We need to talk." It was a demand and with that he grabbed the taller woman's wrist and dragged her off.

"…Wha…?" Kris glanced back at Shiida with an apologetic look as she was dragged off. Man it seemed she would not be able to finish ONE conversation today.

Shiida stared after the two as a hand slowly went to her cheek, "Oh dear…Norne was right…that boy is so silly acting like that. He is just the same as everyone else."

"Shii-chan. Don't say that aloud." Norne walked over arms locked behind her head as she gave a small pout as Kris was with Soren, "Not everyone here is excepting about the branded and Tagul—er Lagulz….whatever its called here. It's like…yikes. Kris explained."

Shiida glanced at Norne with wide-eyes, "But that is…that is just wrong. We all breath the same air, walk under the same sky—ah…?" she froze at Norne's sad expression before glancing down again, "…The world…is indeed an unfair one…isn't it Norne?"

Norne felt a sad smile crawl its way up as she nodded, "Yeah…but I bet Kris will help change that…right? After all…she did wonders for our rag tag group. So smile Shii-chan. You look best when ya smile."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

*bashes head onto granite countertop* Like Oh Mai Gawd. I suck sooooo bad at fighting scenes. *rolls around, sobbing into hands on tiled floor getting looks from cat and dog* Boo. *sniffle* Okay so now that my little self-pity fest is over and done with...WHO HAS POINTERS FOR ME 8D? I'd love some. i can not do a fighting scene it seems without paper clipping. *groans* It sucks.

Okay well to me this chapter was kinda BLAAAAH stab it with a spork ._. yes. THey are the most deadly weapons EVA. So I like Shiida but then I don't. It's like how I feel about kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha or Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. It's like "OH hey they got better-FUCK NO. GOT WORSE WUT." kinda thing.

Okay so I am still rotting brain of Fire Emblem: Awakening 'cuz I want fricken Paris/Priam damn it. GIMMIE IKE'S DESCENDANT D I WANTZ. Lol. Also Fate/Extra CCC is awesome. Gilgamesh is...is...oh gods...*swoons* He is all "Only a god can boss around a master like mine." type guy and all possessive though...he treats you like a slave at first...well in my opinion. Bad Gil. Bad hot smexy bishie. *serious gaze* Yes. I said it. But i prefer my dudes with long hair and in traditional chinese clothing xD I blame China from Hetalia. Okay...rambly...rambly...um...that its now?

Um...so yeah...uh...replies now...I think...*slinks off*

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Xenocanaan: **I love you 8D3 *giggle fit* ...O_O NO HOMO(?) lol. Sorry, sorry.

**Angel of Darkness and Light: **Why thank you. I liked writing Norne...I just got to remember she has a sorta country like accent. Le sigh...it is soooo hard to remember. Also Xenocanaan gave me a few ideas for who will appear...through lots of "Hey, Hey" moments.

**Gingalain: **Yes. I am evil that way. Thank you and I will try and get more up-by the way Fate/Extra CCC has free shipping and a reasonable price from playasia dot com. I get all my imports there.

**BipolarIke: **Yes. Yes she has. Also the joke had to be done. I had to do it. I really had to. *silent*...*snerk* Naw I didn't...but I did.

**Birdyluver: **In the Imortal Words of Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia during the Wonder Reporter side quests- I'm Scared. So Scary but um...thank you ? O_O Sorry no idea how to reply...lol been a while since I got such a hyper review. Lul. But yes I did. I haz it. Its my game. mIne~


End file.
